1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mud flap systems and more particularly to a mud flap system arranged and configured to cooperatively attach to a trailer hitch of a vehicle without modifying the trailer hitch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mud flaps are widely used on motor vehicles, such as trucks. Various devices exist for attaching mud flaps to vehicles that are not originally equipped with mud flaps or for providing alternative locations for attaching mud flaps. One example of an existing device utilizes a receiver hitch mounted at the rear portion of a vehicle. As shown in FIG. 1, a type of commonly used receiver hitch 10 includes a generally lateral transverse bar 110 and a hitch receiver member 120 extending rearward from the middle point of the transverse bar 110 for receiving the trailer hitch. Certain models of receiver hitch also have flanges 150 and 160 near or at the two end openings 130 and 140 of the transverse bar 110, as shown in FIG. 1.
Some conventional devices include mud flaps, attached to arms that can be inserted into the transverse bar 110 through the end openings 130 and 140. To prevent the arms from falling out of the receiver hitch 10, the conventional devices employ bolts, rivets and the like that are threaded through holes drilled in various locations on the receiver hitch 10. However, drilling holes on the receiver hitch may negatively affect the structural integrity of the receiver hitch, and are often not recommended by the receiver hitch manufacturers. Additionally, the need to structurally modify the receiver hitch is often inconvenient to end users who wish to mount such mud flaps on their own vehicles.
Conventional devices that do not require structural modification of the receiver hitches typically include numerous pieces joined together to accomplish positioning the mud flaps and preventing the mud flap arms from sliding relative to the transverse bar. This arrangement increases the effort required to manufacture the devices, and possibly results in reduced device integrity. The conventional devices also typically require the arm to be large enough to snugly fit inside the transverse bar. Due to the large size of typical transverse bars, the arms tend to be unnecessarily bulky and heavy.
The present invention is directed to alleviating one or more of the aforementioned problems.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a mud flap system is provided. The mud flap system is arranged and configured for attachment to a receiver hitch mounted on a vehicle. The receiver hitch includes a transverse bar which includes a tubular wall. The mud flap system includes (a) a mud flap, (b) an integral (i.e., one-piece) beam having a first portion attached to the mud flap and a second portion fastenable to the transverse bar, and (c) a retaining device mounted on the beam and configured to fasten the second portion of the beam to the transverse bar without penetrating any portion of the tubular wall.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the mud flap system described above may be adapted for use with a transverse bar that has a protuberance, such as a flange, thereon. The second portion of the beam is adapted to be inserted into the opening in the ends of the transverse bar. The retaining device includes an integral retaining block that can be fastened to the beam. The retaining block also has a groove that engages the protuberance on the tubular bar when the retaining block is fastened to the beam.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the retaining device of the mud flap system above may include a U-bolt fed through two holes in a brace. The U-bolt and the brace form a loop of a sufficient size to encompass the end of the transverse bar. When the U-bolt is tightened sufficiently, then the beam is secured to the transverse bar.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, in cases where the beam is designed to be inserted into the opening formed in the end of the transverse bar, spacers such as bolts may be attached to the inserted portion of the beam to ensure a snug fit of the beam inside the transverse bar. In accordance with this aspect of the invention, a beam of a substantially smaller cross-section than that of the transverse bar may be used.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the beam may be bent so that the first portion attached to the mud flap and the second portion attached to the transverse bar form a predetermined angle with respect to each other. The angle is substantially different from 180 degrees, i.e., the two portions of the beam are not co-linear. The angle is chosen such that the mud flap is substantially perpendicular to the length direction of the vehicle in case where the portion of the transverse bar that the beam is inserted into is not substantially perpendicular to the length direction of the vehicle.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method for attaching a mud flap to a receiver hitch having a transverse bar having a first end and a second end, an opening formed in each end of the transverse bar, comprising the acts of: (a) mounting the mud flap on a first portion of an integral beam, (b) inserting a portion of the beam into the transverse bar through one end of the transverse bar, (c) engaging a groove in an integral retaining block to a protuberance, such as a flange on the transverse bar; and (d) fastening the retaining block to the beam. The method may further include mounting spacers on the inserted portion of the beam to ensure a snug fit of the beam inside the transverse bar.